sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 16
Capítulo 16 | Risen Apolo and his Fallen Dionysus Enjoltaire se encontraba en el segundo piso del café, estaba sentado en la mesa en la que siempre daba sus reuniones. Por la ventana observó como las calles se tiñeron de rojo y la luna se reflejaba en ellos. No lloraba, pero su tristeza le hacía sentir dolor físico. Enjoltaire: There's a grief that can't be spoken, (Hay penas que son silenciadas) There's a pain goes on and on. (Hay dolor que sigue y sigue) Empty chairs at empty tables, (Sillas y mesas vacías) Now my friends are dead and gone. (Mis amigos están muertos y se han ido.) Here we talked of revolution, (Aquí hablamos de revolución) Here it was we lit the flame, (Aquí encendimos la flama) Here we sang about tomorrow (Aquí cantamos sobre un mañana.) and tomorrow never came. (Y el mañana nunca llegó.) From the table in the corner, (En la mesa de la esquina) We could see a world reborn, (Podíamos ver un mundo renacer) And they rose with voices ringing, (Y surgían con sus voces cantando) And I can hear them now (Ahora los puedo escuchar) The very words that they have sung (Las mismas palabras que han cantado) Became our last communion (Se convirtieron en nuestra última reunión) On the lonely barricade, at dawn. (En la sola barricada, al amanecer.) Oh my friends, my friends forgive me (Oh, amigos míos, perdónenme) That I live and you are gone (Que yo vivo y ustedes se hayan ido) There's a grief that can't be spoken, (Hay penas que son silenciadas) And there's a pain goes on and on (Hay dolor que sigue y sigue) Phantom faces at the window, (Rostros fantasmas en las ventanas) Phantom shadows on the floor, (Sombras fantasmas en el suelo) Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will meet no more. (Sillas y mesas vacías, donde mis amigos ya no se reunirán.) Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me (Amigos míos, no me pregunten) What your sacrifice was for (¿Para qué fue su sacrificio?) Empty chairs at empty tables (Sillas y mesas vacías) Where my friend will sing no more. (Donde mis amigos ya no cantarán jamás) Debido a sus lamentos, el líder rojo no escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a él. Era la policía, que venía armada. Jefe de Policía: Conozco a este hombre. Era el que hablaba por todos. Policía: '''¡Está loco! Es el causante de toda esta sangre. '''Oficial: Este es el líder. Si lo matamos ganamos. Jefe de Policía: ¡Listos hombres! ¡Disparen cuando les indique! El de cabellos dorados se puso de pie frente a ellos. Enjoltaire: Así es, mátenme ahora, no me importa. Jefe de Policía: '''Listos...? Fueg---!! Eh..? Less apareció atrás de ellos, con la mirada casi perdida, pero en realidad apuntaba a Enjoltaire. No apartaba sus ojos de él, parecía devastado por la escena pero simplemente se quedaba fijo. Todos se quedaron confundidos con su llegada, aún más Enjoltaire. El artista camina hacia el lado derecho de su líder. '''Less: ¡Viva la República! Soy uno de ellos. Si lo matan a él, también tendrán que matarme a mí. Enjoltaire: '''¿Pero qué haces, Less? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?, van a matarnos, tú mismo lo dijiste, deberías huir. '''Less: Descuida, no tengo miedo, sólo necesito estar junto a tí para sentirme salvado. Less miró a los ojos a Enjoltaire y preguntó con cariño: Less: '¿Me lo permites? Su respuesta fue sonreír, seguido de eso, tomó su mano. '''Enjoltaire y Less: '¡Aunque mueras, la Resistenza vivirá! '''Jefe de Policía: ¡¡Fuego!! Los disparos de sus rifles estallaron al unísono y perforaron a los estudiantes sin problema alguno. El líder rojo, atravesado con 8 balas, quedó clavado, casi crucificado en la pared, y al contrario, Less, como si hubiese sido flechado cayó a sus pies y se ahogó con su propia sangre, le habían disparado justo en las sienes de la cabeza. Ambos murieron tomados de las manos. Categoría:Episodios